One word Prompts
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: so guys, I'm writing a collection of prompts on anything you want, give me some prompts! They will be mostly Kono centric but not all, everyone will be included, hopefully to please everyone. M-rated to be safe- potential for M- rated content I will warn you of this at the beginning of the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Prompts

Neck

Neck kisses are arguably every girls weakness, and Kono Kalakaua is no exception. Standing under the beach showers, Adam wrapped his arms around Kono, holding her back close to his front, as he peppered kisses down her neck and in the dip of her collar bone. She felt her knees go weak at the feeling of being so greatly loved by this man. The show of affection continued as Adam turned Kono in his arms to kiss her deeply, biting gently on her lower lip, and then exploring her mouth with his tongue. Kono felt a blush rise in her cheeks as a passing surfer wolf whistled at them. She pulled away from Adam and buried her face in his neck, placing a soft kiss where her lips fell.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this in such a public place," she giggled

"You could be right, but you can't blame me from being unable to resist you babe, he said, as he pinched her bum.

At that Kono wrapped her arms around Adams neck and gave him her dimpled smile, pecking him chastely on the lips. Liking the chances of getting Adam home so she could have her way with him, Kono grabbed her surf board under her arm, and took off for the car; calling over her shoulder "maybe we should take this somewhere else, if you want to". At that Adam ran after his girl, pinning her to the car before she could get inside. Leaning around her, Adam's breath tickled her neck as he whispered in her ear, " sorry babe, I have a meeting and you have work, maybe I'll catch you later". At that Adam took his surf board, jumped in his car, winked out the window at his girlfriend and drove off. Kono stood speechless as Adam left her alone. She would get him back for starting something and leaving it truly unfinished.

**That evening**

Kono lay on their bed on her stomach, head facing away from the door, and legs swinging sexily in the air. Red lingerie covered her body, with just enough cheek showing; that she knew would make Adam unable to control himself. She busied herself with a magazine whilst she waited for Adam to get home.

"Baby, you home?" Adam called

"In the bedroom"

As Adam entered, Kono heard the noticeable swallow as her boyfriend tried to control himself. Adam stared in shock at his tanned beauty, sprawled out on the bed. Her pert cheeks inviting him to join her. Adam kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie, crawling onto the bed; Adam lay gently next to Kono, leaning over her. She had her hair swept gracefully over her left shoulder, her right bare. Adam threw her magazine on the floor, and gently reached to slide her bra strap off her right shoulder. A smirk tugged at the corners of Kono's lips as Adam leaned down to kiss and lick a path along her neck. Kono burst out laughing, as Adam started coughing and sneezing. Kono reached under the bed, pulling a pepper grinder out, and waving it in Adam's surprised face. "you won't leave me hanging again will you baby" Kono giggled, as she stripped of her underwear and headed for the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bikini**

**Hospital waiting room**

"How's he doing?" Steve asked as he returned carrying coffee for the team.

"He'll live" replied Chin and Adam in unison.

Steve took a seat on the same side as kono, afraid to get to close as she sat shooting daggers at her boyfriend and cousin.

**That morning**

Kono dashed into HQ that morning, surfboard under one arm and her bag and clothes in the other. It wasn't normal for Kono to arrive at work in nothing more than a tiny bikini, but Steve had phone saying the Governer had stacks of paper work for the team to sort through, and she didn't have time to go home and shower. So here she was, walking through the doors to their offices. If she had arrived five minutes earlier, the impending actions may have been avoided, but traffic was sticky.

As Kono walked through the doors to HQ Danny decided to go and complain to Steve about the paper work that he felt was unnecessary. At the same time, Chin decided to check the updates on a suspect at the computer table. As Chin approached the centre of the room, he saw red.

So what, he a guy. It's a guy's prerogative to check out a gorgeous girl in a bikini. Granted he would normally do so discretely at the beach, behind sun glasses, and ideally it wouldn't be Chin Ho's baby cousin, but hey, he couldn't help himself. She was wearing a sexy red and white floral bikini, with tiny straps holding it upon her body, her bum wiggling cheekily with each step. She paused in front of him smirking at his reaction. Danny grinned sheepishly at her, and wolf whistled. "You don't have to dress in a teenie tiny bikini to impress me Kalakaua, but I'm definitely not complaining at the sight." He noticed her dimpled smile drop suddenly, he followed her eye line, then BAM!

**Hospital waiting room**

"you didn't have to punch him in the nose Chin!" Kono exclaimed as she rose from her chair, pointing a finger in her cousin's direction. "And you" she said pointing at Adam who looked suddenly very sheepish, "what gave you the right to punch him in the nose when you arrived here?"

Adam attempted to reply before Kono cut in.

"Who do you both think you are, how did you even know what happened Adam?"

" errm Chin called" Adam replied

Kono's face redden ready to scream as Danny entered the waiting room.

"Danny oh my god I'm so sorry they should never have hit you" Kono said as she hugged Danny.

"hey Kalakaua, I'm sorry, you can't really blame them for being protective, I think I've got the message though, checking you out in a sexy bikini is so not worth this broken nose!"

"Danno, you've out done yourself babe, I think we can safely say you are now the Neanderthal animal of this team" Steve smirked and patted his mate on the back. "I think we all need a beer"

Danny followed Steve out to the camero as Kono turned to a now standing Adam and Chin. "I am a grown women, I can look after myself, and defend myself from unwanted attention. If either of you ever do that again, Chin I will tell everybody about that weekend on the north shore, and Adam, sex will be off the table indefinitely." She smirked.

Kono stalked of down the corridor to find Steve and Danny leaving Adam and Chin alone. They guys looked at one another and agreed to never get involved with any situation where Kono's in a bikini again.


	3. Chapter 3

Crash

To say the members of Five 0 were pissed would be an understatement. They were all royally fucked off. Having worked for three hours straight on putting together all their case information and uploading it onto the computer, the entire network decided to crash. Three hours' worth of work gone.

"Kalakaua you're a computer wiz, you must be able to get it all back?!" yelled Danny. The Jersey detective was particularly pissed by this sudden event, as he had Grace with him waiting to go home, and he knew if they couldn't get the information back, they would have to stay and re do it.

"I'm sorry Danny, I don't know what to say. I can't seem to be able to recover It." sighed Kono.

"Look Danny I know you won't want to hear this, I know none of you will but were going to have to re do it all tonight. The governor wants this uploaded before tomorrow." Steve stated

"I blame you Steven!"

"Oh how I'd love to know how this is my fault."

"I met you…simple"

Chin and Kono snickered at Danny's familiar remarks. The Jersey detective had decided early on in his partnership that everything bad that happened to him was a result of his relationship with the Neanderthal animal.

Danny glared at them furiously.

"Danno can we go home now?" Graced asked as she exited his office.

The rest of the team sighed at the realisation that once again Danny was losing time with his beloved daughter, all because of a computer crash.

"'I'm sorry monkey, Danno has more work to do."

"I thought you did it already"

"Technology grace, it's not worth it." sighed Chin.

Grace giggled as Chin explained what had happened.

The team set about restarting their paperwork and uploading it, whilst Grace read a book at the smart table. After a short while, Steve and Danny left to pick up pizza for the five of them.

"Unlce Chin, Auntie Kono!" Grace exclaimed calling out to her technology wiz family.

The cousins exited their offices at the sound of Grace, running to her side. They both stared open mouthed at the screen.

"Is this you work?"

"You my beautiful niece are the cleverest of us all!" Kono exclaimed.

"what's the commotion?" Steve asked as he ate a piece of pizza.

" Hey uncle Steve you have to wait for everyone before you start eating."

Steve just grinned at Grace, cheese dripping from his mouth.

"Isn't that our work?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah it is, she's cleverer than us!" Chin said

The team started at the youngest member of heir ohana, smiling at the fact an eight year old had figured out how to recover work on the smart table.

"Can we eat pizza now?" Grace asked, smiling proudly.


	4. Chapter 4

So guys, here's another chapter, prompt given to me by a guest so cant name, but I had fun writing it. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

**Coconut**

Danny Williams is a glass half empty kind of man. He doesn't like the beach, or casual clothing for work. He also hates pineapple on a pizza and flips flops. But one thing Danny really hates is coconuts. In his words, there deadly lethal if they were to fall on your head from some height. Of course glass half full people would disagree. It started on Friday night when Danny suggested the team go out for dinner to celebrate Halloween as Grace had ditched him to go trick or treating with her friends.

"What you having guys?" Steve asked, ready to order a round of drinks.

Three shocked faces stared back, mouths agape.

"My friend, I am shocked. I didn't know you actually owned a wallet?" Danny chuckled

"Danno I do make money, I just don't spend willingly when I have you"

" ahh well I'm not complaining boss, I'll try the dangerous devil cocktail" Kono said grinning

"The most expensive drink on the menu, Kono what happened to drinking beer?" Steve complained

"aha, shouldn't have said you would buy the first round, I'll switch back to beer after this" she laughed

As the night progressed the team got tipsier. By eleven o clock, hula dancers had arrived and were strutting their way around the bar. Dressed to the nines in grass skirts, with flowers belts, and coconut bras. Danny, Steve and Chin sat staring intently at the hula girls, clearly impressed with the view, whilst Kono 'borrowed' Steve's wallet unbeknown to Steve, and she was content with trying out the entire cocktail menu.

"Hey girl's single guy here!" Kono exclaimed as she pointed exaggeratedly at Danny.

Two girls came over, immediately dancing in front of Danny, and knocking their coconut bras together cheekily.

"Not going to lie guys, I think I've fallen in love with coconuts" Danny laughed as he reached for his beer, knocking it against the girls bras.

The rest of the team sat around laughing at Danny as the night progressed. He had grabbed his own set of coconuts and was dancing around the girls, clunking the coconuts together in an offbeat rhythm.

The following morning Danny awoke to a killer headache attacking his mind. He peered under the duvet, and was relieved to see he was clothed, although his work clothes were crumpled unpleasantly. Danny turned to his left and was surprised to see a coconut filled with water and some headache pills on his nightstand. He frowned at the sight but took the pills anyway. He staggered out of his room and out to his living room where he nearly chocked at the sight. Coconuts covered in front room, covering every surface in sight. Danny rubbed his head, blinking dramatically trying to figure out if he was dreaming. He kicked a coconut out the way as he fell through the doorway to his kitchen, tripping on something as he went. He looked down to find even more coconuts surrounding his kitchen, with the addition of a hula coconut bra with 'Danny Williams' written on each cup so to speak. Danny sighed as he looked around his house. He had little recollection of the previous night, but had decided to hold his fellow colleagues responsible for his coconut invested house.

At HQ, the team were busy sorting through paperwork. It was a slow day, not that they minded considering how they felt. At half ten, Danny hobbled through the doors. The team were surrounding the smart table when they heard him arrive. They looked up to see Danny's peg leg walk.

"Alright there Danno, whatcha do to your leg?" Steve laughed

"You think this is funny, I blame you guys?" Danny snapped back lightly

"How did you hurt your leg?" Kono questioned

"Someone, meaning you guys, put coconuts all around my house last night!" Danny exclaimed dramatically

"Don't know what you're talking about brah" Chin said

"Nah brah, your co-co-nuts!" Kono joked, to which Steve and Chin fell about laughing

"Not funny Kalakaua. I know you guys did this"

The team stopped laughing and stared at Danny.

"Seriously Danno, we all shared a cab, dropped you home first, didn't even come in with you and went our separate ways" Steve said

"Yeah brah" Kono and Chin agreed

"How the hell did all the coconuts get in my house then?" Danny cried

The team shrugged their shoulders and left the haole to it.

Kono took a seat at her desk. She opened her bottom draw and smirked, giggling softly to herself as she looked at the empty sack in her draw that once held a stack load of coconuts. Turned out buying the entire cocktail menu and some light hearted flirting with a local coconut deliverer had its perks.

"Hey guys, anyone seen my wallet?" Steve called, leaving Kono chocking to muffle her laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is kinda a double prompt, between 'Disco' given to me by a guest and 'Boyfriend's' which a friend suggested. Enjoy guys!**

**Disco's and boyfriends.**

It had been a long time since Steve, Danny and Chin had been to a disco. Steve never attended any school disco's or disco themed parties preferring to build forts at home, Danny had attended school disco's but spent most of the time moaning the that bright lights hurt his eyes, and Chin last attended a disco, when he chaperoned Kono's grade 6 school disco which ended with Kono being sick all over his car after eating a shocking amount of sweets, funny, she did the same thing ten years later at a school dance after smuggling in alcohol with a friend.

Steve, Chin and Danny plus Adam, were busy decorating Danny's house in preparation for Grace's birthday party. This happened to include a disco in the front room. Pink and purple streamers decorated the chairs and tables, balloons of various colour were thrown all-round the room and a banner reading Happy 10th Birthday was hung along the wall.

Danny sat on the sofa blowing up what felt like the hundredth balloon. "If I don't stop soon, I'm going to pass out" Danny exclaimed in frustration, his face growing in redness.

"Quit moaning Danno, remember this is for Grace" Steve responded laughing at his grump partner.

"How did Kono manage to get out of this, and instead be the one to take Grace out for the morning?" Danny moaned.

"She's persuasive… that's why I'm here" Adam stated

"What she do, promise some unbelievable sexual activity that you just couldn't refuse?" Steve asked laughing

"Hey, it's too early to be hearing about my cousin's antics!" Chin cried, as he glared at Steve then Adam.

"Yeah and I won't have such topics being discussed at my daughter's party, she doesn't need any encouragement with the male species!" Danny said

"I thought you loved kid's Danny you always want to please Grace?" Adam asked between stapling streamers together

"I do, but when your daughter decides she wants to invite all the boys to the party rather than keeping it to her usual group of girlfriends, and you realise that your daughter won't stop talking about a certain boy called Charlie, then you realise that your daughter is talking with a boy *gasp of breath* you will want to kill yourself also!" Danny exclaimed, hands flailing all over the place. "You wait Noshimuri until Kono has a baby and you have to deal with this stuff."

Adam swallowed audibly and thought for a moment. "Yeah totally get it" Adam stated, paling slightly at the thought of dealing with a future daughter's interest in boys.

"I get you brah!" Chin said as he slapped Danny on the back in passing. "I remember when Kono was Grace's age. She had grown up surfing with all the boy's, always spending time with them. At first I dealt with it by telling myself they were too young to know anything about relationships, and were just interested in the surf. Then puberty hit and I caught her walking out of school holding a boy's hand. After that she tried to hide all relationships with boys from me, even if they were just friends." Chin laughed at the memory. "Just wait till you have to have the sex talk!" Chin exclaimed. "Kono got one from her mom and my mom when she was sixteen. Then I went round to her place a few weeks later, walked round the back and caught her kissing some boy in the hammock. To say a flipped would be an understatement, she didn't talk to me for a week!" Chin cried

"Dude you're not helping me here!" Danny yelled

Adam and Steve fell about laughing at Danny's dramatic reaction, and Kono's past.

"Look I don't get what's the big deal Danno, one day Grace will find a guy she likes, and maybe marry him and have children with him. But for now, she's a sweet innocent girl who gets on with boys who are probably just her friends. Chill out."

"As if I would take advice from the navy seal whose relationship with his girlfriend revolved around a quick romp every time she was in town." Danny said pointedly, and stalking of into the kitchen to prepare for that afternoon.

**Later that afternoon- Party in full swing**

"Auntie Kono?" Grace said as she sat in her aunt's lap.

"Yeah sweetie, what's up?" Kono asked, kissing her head.

"Can you please tell Danno, uncle Chin and Uncle Adam to stop scaring my friends of?" Grace asked worriedly.

"What friend's sweetie?" Kono asked, having a good idea at what Grace was getting at.

"The boy's." Grace said as she dipped her head.

"You go back to your friend's and I'll go deal with your medalling dad and uncle's." Kono said reassuringly.

Grace scooted of her aunt's lap, and ran back to the front room, to continue dancing with her friend's at her disco.

**In the kitchen**

"Okay I get it now!" Steve stated as he walked through the kitchen doors, not noticing Kono glaring at the other three men who were lined up against the counter as though they were in detention.

"You aswell!" Kono exclaimed, pulling Steve by the arm and standing him next to Danny.

Kono stood arm's crossed, looking between each man in front of her.

"Right, the four of you are going to listen and listen good, got it?" Kono stated firmly, as the men before her nodded shyly.

"You", Kono said pointing at Danny. "Need to get used to Grace being friends with boys. She's ten, not eighteen; she isn't interest in boys romantically, not in a serious way anyway. Trust me she doesn't even know much about sex, I've already had a chat with her." Kono stated.

"But Chin said when you hit puberty your hormones went through the roof and your were all over boy's, and kissing them in hammock's at sixteen! Oh my god I can't breathe!" Danny cried dramatically, as Chin kicked him and Kono rolled her eyes. "Danny, she's not hit puberty yet!" Kono said prodding him in the chest.

Kono moved in front of her cousin, who moved impossibly further back into the counter. "First of all, what business do you have blabbing about me growing up? I was so not all over boy's when I hit puberty, I didn't get a boyfriend until I was seventeen, and then it was only innocent!" Kono said throwing her hand's in the air, and making Chin flinch. "And the hammock incident was so blown out of proportion, he wasn't my boyfriend, he was just a guy who was in town for a few day's that I got to know whilst surfing. We shared a few kisses, until you scared him away early."

Steve and Adam stood at either side of the group, slowly edging as far away from Kono as possible.

"Oi!, you" Kono said grabbing Steve by the collar. "Stop being so overprotective and believing whatever garbage comes out of Chin's mouth. Got it!" Kono said in his face before backing away.

Kono stepped back and looked her team in the eyes. "Go back out there, join in the party, feed the children and let Grace enjoy herself, got it?"

Three head's nodded back at her before stalking out the room. Adam stood uncomfortably as Kono walked towards him, pushing onto a nearby chair and sitting herself in his lap.

"What's your excuse then?" she asked, whilst rubbing the tension from his shoulders.

"Danny just pointed out that one day, we might have a daughter, and then I'll be in his situation, dealing with boyfriends and girl stuff." Adam said quietly, brushing a hand over his face.

Kono's face softened as she touched her forehead to Adam's, placing a soft kiss to his lips. "you know, if we ever do have children, we might have boy's" Kono said with a smirk before getting into a fit of giggles.

"Hey there's a fifty fifty shot will have a daughter!" Adam exclaimed.

Kono composed herself and looked her boyfriend in the eye. "You will make a wonderful father one day Adam, and I hope we do have a daughter, because I know she will always be protected my her father. But boyfriends are a long way away, and when and if it does happen, I'll guide you through dealing with them okay?" Kono said lovingly.

"Okay", Adam replied before kissing Kono on the lips, deepening it as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue access. The kissing ensued until, she was straddling his lap, her hand's roaming his chest through his shirt, as his hands slipped under her top o trace circles around her abdomen. As the situation heated up, Chin walked into the kitchen with an empty tray.

"Really Kono, and you expect us to listen to your advice!" Chin exclaimed and the couple broke apart and abruptly stood up.

Kono, Chin and Adam re-entered the living room where the disco was in full swing. Grace was stood on her Danno's toes as the dance around the room. Steve sat on the couch with a few of the kids, showing them how to draw grenades, not shocking the other's one bit. Grace looked up smiling as, Kono walked towards the centre of the room with Grace's One Direction birthday cake, as everyone sung the girl happy birthday.

**Later that night**

Grace was snuggled in bed next to her Auntie Kono, quietly talking about her birthday disco and all the presents she received. Grace pulled out a box from her night stand, and opened it up, pulling out a key ring with a pink surfboard at the end of it, with the initial G on it.

"I like that Grace, who got you the present?" Kono asked, as she stroked Grace's hair.

"Charlie." Grace whispered

"Do you like Charlie more than the other boy' Grace?"

"Maybe"

"It's okay of you do. You can tell me, I won't tell your dad"

Grace hesitated before looking her auntie in the eyes. "Yeah I really like him, we get on really well, but he's not my boyfriend."

"That's cool! It's always good to have boy's that you get on well with that are your special friends." Kono said softly. "Look at me, my closest friends are you dad, uncle Chin, uncle Steve and Uncle Adam"

"But Adam is your boyfriend." Grace stated comically.

"That is true, but he was my best friend first. We didn't rush into a relationship. We just enjoyed spending time together." Kono explained.

"Okay, I think I'd like to spend more time with Charlie. He can be my best boyfriend." Grace said, as she closed her eyes. "Thank you guy's for my disco party" Grace said before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

So here's another, two in one day, maybe another later if not definitely tomorrow. This one was given to me by a friend.

**Period**

Kono Kalakaua had been dating Adam Noshimuri for five months. But it was recently that she had moved in with him. It had been weird at first, having to share everything and being around each other all day long. But all in all, she loved it. She loved him and she loved his house.

That evening Kono had got in from work in an especially bad mood. It was always tough when she had to work long days surrounded by boys and her period hit at the same time. When she had walked through the door, she had found Adam's work files all over the living room and coffee table. She sighed and threw her bag next to the couch.

"Adam?" she called out.

"Kitchen" he replied

When Kono walked into the kitchen, she noticed Adam's paperwork extended to the dining room table.

"What the hell Adam!" Kono exclaimed

"Hey babe good to see you too" Adam said sarcastically, as he pulled the lasagne out the oven.

"Don't be cocky Adam, what's with your need to spread your paperwork out across all surfaces of the house?" Kono sighed as she took a seat at the table, knocking off a file and sending papers flying.

"Kono be carefull, oh god I spent all day organising that!" he said as he went about picking up the papers.

"Are you kidding me Adam? I come home from working for fourteen hours straight and all I want to do is eat and sleep, but I can't because the place is a mess which I will probably end up sorting and your fucking worried about a file!" yelled Kono as she stood and stormed out of the room to their bedroom.

"Where are you going, what about dinner?" Adam yelled

"I'm not hungry, please leave me alone."

Adam stood shocked, staring in the direction Kono just fled. They had had disagreements in the past, but Kono had never got that mad before. Adam sat to eat dinner alone, and give his girlfriend some space.

**Later that night.**

Adam had spent the past hour tidying up his work stuff, and re-organising the fallen file. It was twelve o clock when he finally crawled into bed, keeping an unusual distance between himself and Kono, not wanting to piss her off any more than he already had. Kono felt Adam get into bed, late. She really wanted to cuddle with him like they did most nights, but she felt she had no right to cosy up after the way she treated him that evening, so instead she tried to settle down and sleep.

**2am**

Kono rolled around in bed, not able to get into a comfy position. She felt so drained and tired, and felt she had achieved no sleep. She reached over to her bedside table and sat up, taking her water and swallowing some pills to ease the cramps. As she was about to lie back down she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's up, you've been tossing and turning all night?" Adam said in a groggy sleep induced voice.

Kono smiled, no matter what she did or said to her man, he would always be concerned for her.

"Nothing, just can't sleep." She stated simply, not wanting to make Adam uncomfortable by elaborating. Sure they had been dating for five months; she had obviously been hit with her period during there month of dating, but she had never made a fuss and always avoided staying the night when she was on.

"Why you taking pills, you got a headache?" Adam asked with concern as he sat up and reached for Kono to come closer.

Kono sighed and hid her head in the crook of his neck. "Cramps" she mumbled softly.

"Cramps?" Adam asked slightly confused.

Kono looked up at him shyly, tugging gently on his shirt, not wanting to spell it out for him. Why were guys so oblivious she thought?

"Oh wait cramps cramps, like time of month?" Adam asked the penny dropping.

Kono looked at him embarrassed, slightly surprised at how unfazed he seemed.

"yeah, look let's just got back to sleep, the pills will hopefully kick in soon." Kono rushed out hurriedly.

"Wait, why were you embarrassed to tell me baby?"

"Because we've been together for five months and it's just never come up, so I didn't see any reason to say anything." Kono shrugged.

Adam pulled Kono closer and kissed her on the lips. "What usually helps?" he asked soothingly.

Kono giggled and looked up at him. Adam, smiled down at her then raised an eyebrow.

"What sex?" he asked slightly surprised. "Wow okay then, mates have said in the past that it relaxes there girls into sleep, but I never believed it but if it's the case…" Adam waffled

"No idiot. Ice-cream." Kono laughed.

"Now let's get this clear, do you mean just normal ice-cream, or is the ice-cream integrated into the sexual activity, coz I'm cool with either, but it might be a bit cold for the second option." Adam laughed comically at himself before Kono slapped him gently on the chest.

"Eating ice-cream eases my cramps"

"Okay I can sort that"

Adam jumped out of the bed and headed to the kitchen. He returned shortly after with a tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice-cream and two spoons. He got under the covers, pulling kono between his legs and handing her the pot of delicious sweetness. Kono got straight into the ice-cream, moaning at the taste in pleasure.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." Kono said apologetically.

Adam lifted Kono's head and kissed away some stray ice-cream, slowly deepening the kiss and tasting the sugary ice-cream.

"Hey, at least I know the reason now, but I'm sorry I left such a mess around the place. In my defence I was sorting my paperwork to make more room or your stuff." Adam said smiling down at Kono.

"You were?" Kono said shocked

"Yeah I was, but we can sort all your stuff tomorrow. Right now we have a tub on ice-cream to work our way through."


	7. Chapter 7

**So guys this is a prompt from a guest. I am normally a Adam and Kono fan, but this had a slight Danny Kono hint. just mixing it up!**

**Riptide**

Grace William's had been begging her Danno for months to be allowed to go surfing with her aunties Kono. She loved the water and growing up around it. But for someone who lived in Hawaii, she had very little surfing experience. Sure she had been out on a surf board a few times when she was younger. Her mom would take her out to paddle about on it and get a feel for it, and when she had met her auntie Kono, she got some extra lessons on learning to stand and maintain balance, but she was desperate to expand her knowledge. Her Danno though was resistant to his little monkey going out into what he described as a 'death trap'. Kono had tried to reassure Danny with little luck, but after two weeks of Kono and Grace beginning hime he had finally agreed.

"If I agree will you both leave me alone?" Danny cried with his head in his hands.

"Yes!" the girls exclaimed

"Fine, but Kono, if anything and I mean anything no matter how small happened to my monkey im holding you responsible" Danny said with a serious tone in his voice, something which Kono hadn't heard before. It hit her how much Grace meant to him.

"Danny, I've been surfing for years, I will look after her, and I won't let her out on her own, just some basic standing and small waves, promise." Kono said, reassuring Danny slightly.

**At the Beach.**

Kono and Grace had been out at the beach all afternoon. They had been refreshing Grace's memory of basic surfing skills and what to do if she ever did get in trouble out in the water. Grace was the perfect student, taking in everything her auntie had told her.

"So do you think you're ready to try balancing on the board through a few waves?" Kono asked her niece.

"Yeah, I can't wait" Grace said excitedly as she jumped around in excitement.

The two spent the next hour practising on a few waves, and staying on the board. Grace was a natural only falling off once but jumping straight back up and not worrying. As time passed, Kono noticed the waves getting harsher, telling Grace they would head back to shore and head home. She could tell the young girl was tiring after there long day. Grace however was determined to catch a bigger wave. She was stubborn and fierce and wanted to prove to her auntie that she could be as good as her.

As Kono grabbed her board and headed back to shore, she looked to her left to see Grace no longer with her. She through her board on the beach and turned to see her niece about to get up on her board as a huge wave approached. Panic flashed across Kono's face, fear filling her body. She called out to Grace as she waded the water, feeling the riptide.

"Grace, sweetie NO!" Kono yelled

Grace ignored her aunt and took the wave, but her body wasn't strong enough to keep herself above water. As the wave hit she was thrown high in the air, plummeting deep into the sea. She tried to break the surface, only succeeding a few times, gasping for air. The riptide was two strong for most people, let alone Grace, whose body was already so tired.

Kono dived into the water, swimming through the waves, trying to fight the riptide herself. As a pro surfer, she had been caught in riptides many a time, but as a pro she knew when to avoid them and how to get through them. Kono swam with all her strength until she reached Grace, who was only just keeping her head above water. The waves crashed harshly around the two of them, as Kono pulled Grace into her arms. Kono managed to pull the two of them to safety, pulling Grace onto the beach and patting her back to get the young girl to cough up all the water she had swallowed. The two sat together for a few minutes, before Grace burst into tears. Kono held the girl tightly, every emotion running through her. She was relieved Grace was okay, mad at her for not listening and petrified of facing Danny.

**That eveining at Danny's place. **

The whole team were at Danny's that eveining. The guy's had spent the day watching old football games, while Kono had been out with Grace. Kono had phoned Danny before they left the beach to explain what happened. She knew he was pissed at her, and it was even clearer when she got to his with Grace.

"Monkey, oh my god come her baby girl." Danny cried, fear spread across his face.

"I'm okay Danno" Grace whispered in a fragile voice.

"Danny I'm…"

"Don't Kono, just don't" Danny said staring intently at Kono.

Grace looked at her auntie with tears in her eyes as Danny told her to go get her pyjamas on. Grace felt awful, knowing it was her fault, but her auntie told her to listen to her dad before she could say anything.

"You promised me Kono that you would look after her and you let her get caught in a fucking riptide!" Danny screamed.

Kono tried to say something but Danny held his hand up in her face.

"Don't Kono, I don't even know what I would have done if I had lost Grace, I don't know how I would face you because it would have been your fault." Danny said, immediately regretting blaming Kono as he knew deep down she would never want anything to happen to Grace.

Danny's words hurt Kono, but she didn't blame him.

"Danny, Kono would never intentionally let anything happen to Grace." Chin said, standing up for his cousin as he saw the unshed tears in the women's eyes.

Danny went to say something else, as Grace re-entered the room.

"Danno, please don't be mad at auntie Kono, it wasn't her fault. She warned be about the waves and riptide and told me it was time to head back to shore, but I didn't listen, I tried to be as good as her and show her how much she taught me so I went for the wave when she headed for shore." Grace said, tears falling down her face.

Danny looked at his little girl, pulling her into a hug. "Grace, that was so stupid what you did today, she could have really hurt yourself." Danny explained to his daughter.

"I'm sorry Danno." Grace said sadly.

"I think you owe your auntie Kono an apology Grace, you really scared her today." Danny said

Grace ran to her auntie and Kono lifted her niece into her arms easily, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry auntie Kono." Grace said as she hugged her auntie tightly.

"Hey, it's okay, but you can never do that again. You really scared me and you're Danno and I can't take you out again unless you promise to listen to me when we go surfing, okay?" Kono said with the best authority she could muster.

"I promise I will always listen to you." Grace said a hint of a smile showing.

Grace soon ran off to bed, tired from the day's event. Chin and Steve left soon after, leaving Danny and Kono alone on the couch.

"Hey, I'm sorry for how I spoke to you Kono." Danny said apologetically.

"It's fine Danny. I shouldn't have turned my back on her, even for that second. I need you to no I would never ever let anything happen to Grace." Kono said, as Danny wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Danny smiled as Kono who returned a dimply grin also. He placed a brief kiss to Kono's lips, taking her by surprise.

"What was that?" Kono asked, slightly shocked, but not moving from Danny's arms.

"A thankyou, for being so amazing with Grace."

Kono smiled and returned the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Racing**

Danny's heart was racing as Steve drove the Camero at a shocking speed down the highway. There stupid suspect had decided a high speed pursuit around Waikiki would be a great idea after the guy's confronted him about a bank he had robbed earlier that morning.

"SLOW DOWN!" Danny yelled as he grasped onto the seat with such force that his knuckles turned white.

"Will you relax Danno I have complete control!" Steve replied as he swerved round a corner, narrowly missing an oncoming truck.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die!" Danny repeated as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Why do you always look to the negative aspects of life, your so damn infuriating sometimes" Steve said, the whole time with his eyes not looking anywhere near the road

The suspect in the ford in front took a sharp right turning down a mud hill. Steve caught this movement at the last minute, sliding the Camero down the hill as Danny held his head in his hands.

"I have a name of a therapist; I'll pay for you to see!" Danny ranted.

Steve ignored Danny, instead looking at him briefly with what Danny like to call, his aneurism face.

The car came to an abrupt halt. As the two men jumped from the car, guns raised at their idiot suspect who had just driven into a rather large tree.

After Steve had the suspect cuffed he turned to Danny. "Book em Danno".

**The following day. **

It seemed as though all suspects had made a pack this week, that if Five 0 came after them they would run! Danny was with Kono today, after discovering Steve had damaged the underside of his Camero, and was therefore in the shop. The two had been driving around Waikiki on their way to talk to a suspect in their case. As Kono pulled up to the house, they saw their suspect leaving the house. As soon as the two approached, the suspect jumped in his car, racing off down the street. Danny and Kono were back in her car and after the suspect. As the suspect sped up, so did Kono. Danny stared in disbelief at his rookie. Her driving was almost as life threatening as Steve's, if not worse!

"Hey hey, Steve already tried to kill me yesterday, I don't need you doing the same today Kalakaua!" Danny cried.

"Boss warned me about this." Kono stated mockingly as she focused on the road, speeding round a corner and spinning the car slightly.

"God Kono I thought Steve would be the death of me, but I've changed my opinion, you're going to bloody kill me!" Danny literally screamed.

"Relax brah" Kono sighed all too casually for someone driving at over 100 mph.

"Relax, I might not make it to my daughters next birthday because of you."

"AWWW don't cry Danno" Kono said laughing hysterically as she turned her face from the road to pat Danny on the cheek.

"Eyes on the road!" Danny yelled

Kono turned to face the road, breaking sharply as their suspect came to a halt in front of the HPD patrol cars. Narrowly missing a crash herself.

"I'll give you the name of the therapist I'll be booking for Steven." Danny said as he exited the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Promises and Future- **

**For the sake of this story Malia never died.**

**Also Kono's mom will be Leia Kalakaua the same name I used for my other story, but there is no link story wise.**

**Adam's hotel room**

Adam Noshimuri stood in his hotel room with the guys. He wore a white shirt with his top buttons undone, a black blazer and smart black trousers rolled up slightly at the bottom because of the sand. Steve, Danny, Chin and Kamekona wore matching attire, with the only different being Danny's tie. Adam looked at his appearance in the mirror, he was nervous beyond belief, but so truly happy.

"You nervous brah?" Chin asked as he straightened out his own jacket. He previously had his reservations about Adam, but he had known for a long time that this man was the only man for his baby cousin.

"Yeah brah, but I can't wait to see her" Adam said smiling at the thought of Kono.

"I still don't get what would have been so bad about board shorts and flip flops brah! Kono's a native after all." Steve said, just like he had at Malias.

Adam and Chin looked at Steve before replying in unison. "Didn't match the dresses brah"

"I still think you guys should be wearing ties" Danny piped up

"Nah bruddah, it restricts your breathing init brah" Kamekona replied

Danny just shook his head, not wanting to argue with the big guy.

"Guys I just want to say thank you for everything, I know I was not your most likely allies and I know how hard it's been for you all to trust me and support my relationship with Kono, so cheers." Adam said smiling

The guys all shook hands as Chin left to check on his cousin.

**Kono's hotel room**

"Oh Kono you look beautiful!" Malia exclaimed as she fixed a flower in Kono's hair.

Kono was wearing a floaty white dress that stopped just below the knees. It was strapless, and had silver embellishment around the bust. Layers of chiffon made up the skirt, creating a mini ball gown look with just enough sway that didn't make it to over the top. Kono was native after all; she usually lived in a bikini.

"Mahalo" Kono replied as her eyes got teary.

"Hey baby girl, none of that" said Leia Kalakaua as she used a tissue to dab away a stray tear.

"Sorry, I'm just so nervous" replied Kono, as she giggled lightly.

"Don't be nervous Auntie Kono, I know for a fact that Uncle Adam will be with you forever!" exclaimed Grace.

"Thankyou sweetie, you're the best flower girl I could ask for" Kono said, as she hugged her niece tightly.

As Malia applied some more lipgloss to Kono's lips, Chin knocked on the door and peered in.

"WOW!, Look at you cuz!" Chin said, with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Hey!" Malia cried

Kono ,Leia and Grace fell about laughing at Malia.

"And you baby are the most gorgeous bridesmaid I have ever laid eyes on" Chin said as he pulled his wife in for a kiss that quickly became heated.

"Young eyes!" Leia cried as she placed her hands over Graces eyes, who in turn giggled.

"You should see when Kono and Adam kiss! There always smooch when they think I'm not looking!" Grace exclaimed laughing uncontrollably

Kono blushed as her mother looked at her with a stare that turned into a smile.

"You ready cuz?" Chin asked

Kono took one more look at herself in the mirror. A dimpled smile graced her face as she realised today was the day she was marrying Adam Noshimuri.

**The beach**

Adam and the guys stood under the rose covered alter. Adams hands were shaking with nerves as he waited for his bride to walk down the aisle. He took a deep breath as the music began to play. He looked down the aisle to see Kono dressed in her gorgeous gown being walked down the aisle by Chin. His smile stretched from ear to ear as Chin placed Kono's hand in his. The bride and groom stood at the alter staring into each other's eyes.

The ceremony began and everyone's eyes filled with tears as the couple said there vows.

"Adam, I didn't think I could ever possible find a man as wonderful as you. Your trusting, loving, kind hearted and so much more. I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else but you by my side. Your my best friend and soon to be husband all in one. I trust you with my life and I can't wait to one day start a family with you in the future. I love you so much Adam, forever and always."

Adam squeezed Kono's hands tighter, his eyes filling with tears at her speech.

"Baby, I don't even know how to tell you how in love with you I am. You're so beautiful inside and out. Your heart is so kind I don't even know how I deserve a girl like you. From that night on the beach when I first met you after your finished surfing I knew I had found true love. You've saved me so many times and I will love you forever for that, I can't wait to start my future with you."

Adam paused to compose himself before continuing.

"I promise to love you and protect you forever and always, I love Kono Kalakaua"

Sobs could be heard from everyone watching after the couple had finished saying their vows.

The ceremony initiator looked to the couple.

"Do you Adam Ian Noshimuri take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Do you, Kono Grace Kalakaua take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Then by the powers invested in me by the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride."

At that applauds erupted from family and friends as Adam took Kono's face in his hands and kissed her with all the love in the world.

**6 years later**

Adam and Kono sat on the beach watching their two daughters happily playing in the sand. Kono had fallen pregnant a year after marrying Adam, making their eldest daughter Leianna five and their youngest daughter Maisy three. The girls were their pride and joy. It was lovely, because a month after the wedding, Malia and Chin announced they were expecting. They had a six year old son Makio and four year old daughter Livvy. All the cousins got on brilliantly, especially Makio and Maisy, it was like a mini Chin and Kono.

"Mommy can we go in the sea?" asked Leianna.

"Yeah baby, let me come in with you though." Kono replied a she took of her cover up revealing a sexy red bikini.

Adam stared at his wife's bum happily, thinking she was even more beautiful than when they had first met, and even then she was gorgeous.

Kono swooped Maisy up in her arms and took Leianna's hand as they ran into the water. The girls spent an hour paddling in the water and jumping over the waves happily. Both girls were naturals in the water, and Kono had put them on their first surfboards when they turned two.

"Mommy when can we go surfing again?" Leianna ask as she tugged her mother's hand.

"Soon baby, it's getting late now, we should head home." Kono replied

Leianna let go of Kono's hand and ran towards her daddy, jumping into his arms as he placed her on his shoulders easily. Maisy by now was snuggled into the crook of her mother's neck, soft snores leaving her.

**That night**

Kono and Adam lay in their bed that night, their girl's snuggled between them.

"I love you baby" Adam said as he leaned in to kiss Kono

" I love you too" Kono replied, as she settled down to sleep with her husband and daughters, smiling at the thought of their happy future together, and their promises to love one another forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys first small paragraph is M-rated not to much detail but you can skip it you want, its not nessercary for the rest of the story.**

**Sex**

_Adam pinned Kono against the wall, lifting her shirt over her head to trace patterns all over her body. He flicked the clasp on her bra revealing perfectly round breasts waiting to be touched, her nipples hardening by the second. He took her right nipple in his mouth and he played with the other, alternating between the two. Kono undid the button on his jeans, pulling down the zip and pushing his jeans and boxers to the floor, his hard member brushing against her leg through her jeans. Adam undid her jeans and pushed them down in one swift motion, cupping her through her panties, and then pulling them down also. He captured her lips in a searing kiss that took her breath away, his tongue exploring her mouth. Kono moaned in delight. Adam lifted Kono in his arms, laying her on the bed and hovering above her. Adam lowered towards Kono, covering her body before entering her in a quick thrust, rocking together until they became one…._

"Auntie Kono, why were you and Uncle Adam making strange noises last night?" Grace asked as Grace, Adam and the team sat around Adam's patio table having breakfast.

"What!" Kono choked as she almost spat out her orange juice. Her face turning a shade of red that matched Adam's. Danny's face reddens also but Kono guessed that was due to anger.

"Last night I got up to get a glass of water and when I passed your bedroom, I could hear strange noises and you kept screaming Adam's name" Grace stated with all the innocence in the world.

Kono's face became even redder. Grace had stayed the night with her and Adam as Danny and Steve had stayed up on the north shore after a long case.

"Grace sweetie would you go grab me a glass of water?" Danny said simply leaving no room for discussion.

As Grace ran inside Danny turned to Kono and Adam glaring at them.

"What the hell Kono! Could you not keep it in your pants for the one evening I let my daughter stay with you?" Danny exploded

"Don't just shout at me" Kono said in defence "Adam was a willing participant!"

"Oh believe me I'm equally pissed at him!" Danny said, staring at Adam daring him to argue.

"Danny were sorry" Adam started to say

"No were not!" kono cried. "Last night was awesome, I'm not apologising for that, I dint expect Adam back from business until next week, when he surprised me I couldn't resist, besides Grace was in bed" Kono said trying to argue her point of view.

"Well clearly she woke up and heard the two of you! She's twelve Kono!" Danny yelled, anger boiling.

"Exactly Danny, she's twelve not four, she probably already knows stuff about sex" Kono said

"Well she will now, she will be asking me about it now and I'll have to be the one to try and have a sex talk with my daughter! And if I don't speak to her about it, she will tell Rachel who will then ban me from seeing my daughter because I let her stay with the resident porn stars." Danny ranted as his hands flew around all over the place.

Before Danny killed someone-Kono, Chin piped up.

"Well why don't you punish Kono my making her have the sex talk with Grace" Chin said, pleased with himself that he found a solution.

"Cuz!" Kono yelled, not ready to be telling her niece about the birds and the bees.

"I totally agree with Chin" Steve piped up.

"I suppose that could work." Danny agreed.

At that moment Grace returned.

"Hey monkey, Kono needs to talk to you, she will drop you home later, and we have some stuff to do"

And with that Danny,Chin and Steve left.

"I have work to do also" Adam rushed out before running to his office.

"Hey!" Kono cried

**An hour later.**

Kono had put of talking to Grace for the past hour they now sat together on the coach.

"Hey Grace so I need to talk to you about something" Kono said

"What's up?" Grace asked

Kono fiddled with her hands trying to find the right words. "Grace do you know what sex is?"

Grace rolled her eyes "When a boy and a girl really like together, the erm twiglet goes into the hola hoop" Grace said shyly

Kono giggle at the analogy Grace gave.

"Yeah but you know the twiglet isn't actually a twiglet?" Kono said

"I know…!" Grace drawled out.

"Look last night when you heard me and Adam making strange noises, we were ermm well having sex" Kono said embarrassment spreading across her body.

"I know" Grace said with a smirk.

"What! What do you mean you know!?" Kono exclaimed

Grace started to giggle hysterically. "You promised me we would have a girl's night together, but when we got home and Adam was here, you forgot about me and you were all over Adam and smooching and gross" Grace said making a face at her Auntie. "So I rung Auntie Catherine and told her you were being boring and asked if she could come over and have girls night with me, then maybe you would join in, but she was busy, so I explained what happened and she said I should get you back, so I decided to pretend I heard you and Adam, yah nooo." Grace said giggle still

"Wait you never actually heard us?" Kono asked, realisation hitting her.

"Nope, not a thing!" Grace said

"Oh my god I'm so embarrassed, I acutely admitted to your father that I had sex with my boyfriend with you in the house all because you said you heard us and It wasn't even true!" Kono exclaimed

Grace grinned at her Aunt, satisfied she had got her back for leaving her out.


	11. Chapter 11

**What happens in a hotel room stays in a hotel room.**

_It was going to be a good night. The team were assigned to a case that took them to the North Shore, therefore the governor had organised for them to stay at the Hilton Hotel. Max was also included, his knowledge and expertise was crucial, and the medical examiner on the North Shore was not good enough for Five-0. Adam and Leilani had also joined them to spend some time with their other halves, considering they would get the following day off the team had decided to make the most of it. They each had individual plans for the evening all excited for the rest and relaxation once they wrapped the case. The team had no idea what memories they were about to make._

Adam and Kono lay under the sheets of the hotel bed, a good distance between them as they stared at the ceiling. Adam wouldn't look at Kono as she lay there trying her very best not to laugh at her rather embarrassed boyfriend.

"Adam it happens to loads of guys, it's no big deal." Kono giggled as she pulled the sheets up to her mouth to muffle her laugh.

"It's not funny Kono" Adam stated as he rested his hand arm across his eyes.

"Well it kind of is. There's me expecting a sexy night in with my gorgeous boyfriend, being looked after and pleasured by his rather large…tool, shall we say, but no turned out your tool wasn't UP to it!" Kono whispered as she edged closer to Adam's ear, before rolling about in laughter.

"Kono" Adam warned as he became more embarrassed about what had happened.

"I even brought sexy red lingerie for you to drool over" Kono giggled as she picked up her previously discarded panties and waved them in his face. "Maybe you're more of a bubble gum pink kinda guy; I'll bare it in mind next time!" Kono cried with laughter, unable to control herself as she failed to see Adam's discomfort.

As Kono rolled around bursting with laughter and continuing to mock her boyfriend, Adam ripped the sheet from his body, pulled on his boxers and headed into the bathroom. Kono turned to see Adam leave the bed, and she suddenly stopped laughing. Kono through Adam's shirt on and headed over to the bathroom. She knocked on the door quietly.

"Adam?" Kono whispered through the bathroom door. All she could hear was silence until Adam turned the shower on. Kono opened the bathroom door and saw Adam was in the shower with his back to her. She realised how embarrassed he was, but also knew he would have locked the door if he really didn't want her company, so she dropped his shirt with his boxers on the bathroom floor and slipped into the shower with him. Kono wrapped her arms around Adams waist kissing his shoulder blades and running her hands along his abs.

"I'm sorry." Kono said simply, resting her head against Adams back. "I didn't mean to mock you; I just thought you would see the funny side. It really doesn't matter Adam."

Adam turned and opened his arms for Kono to step into them, kissing the top of her head as she relaxed into his arms.

"I don't want you to think I'm not turned on by you baby, I am, I don't know what happened." Adam mumbled into her hair.

"I know you are babe, I mean you obviously were to begin with it just went downhill from there." Kono said as she stifled a laugh by burying her head in the crook of Adams neck.

Adam sighed at his girlfriend, and began to shampoo her hair, a smile breaking out on his face as Kono grinned at him.

"Hey, why don't we snuggle in bed and watch a movie, we don't have to do anything tonight, we have the rest of our lives to get sexy!" Kono said kissing Adam on the lips.

"Or we could open that bottle of champagne in the mini fridge" Adam replied as he returned the kiss.

Kono grinned and agreed with him.

Steve had decided to spend his evening drinking in the bar with Danny. By twelve o clocks Steve decided to head up to his room, wanting an early night. On the way to his room Steve passed a hen party in one of the hotel hire rooms. The maid of honour noticed Steve passed and pulled him into the room.

"Hey sexy" she said as she winked at Steve and wrapped her arms around Steve's neck.

"Ermm hi." Steve stuttered, unsure how to approach the highly intoxicated girl.

"I'm Jorgie, don't worry about telling me your name, I'm going to call you sexy!" Jorgie exclaimed as she plastered her lips to Steve's.

The rest of the hen party had now crowded around Steve, grabbing a hold of him and dragging him into the room and pushing him onto the hotel bed. The girls scrambled all over Steve who didn't know whether to accept the girls or push them away.

"What do you do for a job?" one of the girls slurred

"I'm a cop" Steve stated

"OOooooo! Strip tease Mr sexy cop!" Jorgie screamed as she began undoing his shirt and doing all sorts to his abs.

Steve decided he would allow the girl to do as they pleased. He was single and needed to loosen up anyway, or so Danny said. As one girl began to undo his pants he heard a familiar voice.

"Ladies come on you can all get a piece of me!" Danny exclaimed as he was dragged into the room by some of the hen girls.

"Danny!" Steve exclaimed as he rushed to zip up his pants.

"What the hell!" Danny replied however unlike Steve who had pushed the girls away, Danny kept a firm grip on the girls by him.

"Hey do you guys know each other?" Jorgie asked as she stumbled towards Danny.

Steve and Danny just stared at each other, pissed that the other had managed to interrupt their night with the drunken girls. The bride stepped forward and grabbed Danny's hand, pulling him towards Steve who was sat up on the bed, and pushed Danny next to him.

"Why don't we have our way with them!" the highly intoxicated bride slurred as she stumbled her way towards a draw.

The bride then pulled out a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs and slapped them on Danny and Steve's wrists, binding them together.

"Now we can be the cops!" The bride exclaimed as Danny and Steve paled.

The night progressed with the girls taking it in turns to give the guys lap dances and doing shots of their abs. By three am the girls were absolutely slaughtered, they decided they were going to head to another hotel room. Leaving the Guys.

"Hey what about us?" Steve called after them.

"Err mmm sleep here I aint got key!" The bride exclaimed as Steve and Danny were left alone on the bed, their shirts ripped from the girls, lipstick stains all over them, and vodka knocked all over them. There was no way to get out of the cuffs at that moment.

"I blame you." Danny told Steve sleepily.

"Oh please Danny, enlighten me of how this is possibly my fault!" Steve exclaimed

"I met you!" Danny moaned

The guys continued to argue before they fell asleep.

Chin and Leilani had planned a cosy night in their hotel room. Chin had brought various bath salts and candles for a romantic evening however when Chin returned to the room to meet Leilani, it was empty. Chin listened and could hear gagging coming from the bathroom. Chin headed into the bathroom and found Leilani with her head over the toilet, spewing her guts.

"Lei, god are you okay?" Chin asked with concern as he knelt next to her and held her hair back and she continued to be sick.

"I think I caught the stomach flu from Grace." She mumbled as she was sick once more.

"Ahh babe let me grab you some water." Chin said as her rushed to the bedroom to get a bottle of water.

Chin knelt back next to Leilani and gave her the water that she accepted gratefully.

"I'm so sorry Chin, I've ruined our evening." Leilani said sadly.

"Hey, it doesn't matter." Chin said as he helped Leilani into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

Chin cuddled Leilani until they fell asleep shortly after. It was around one am when Leilani woke, feeling cold. She looked over to see Chin was gone. She then heard the familiar sound of gaging. Leilani got out of bed and headed to the bathroom where Chin had his head over the toilet bowl.

"Oh Chin" Leilani said as she repeated his earlier actions.

"Looks like will be spending the evening sharing the toilet bowl." Chin said between bouts of sickness.

"So much for a romantic weekend" Leilani said "Oh god Chin move!" She exclaimed as Chin moved to the side to let Leilani empty her own stomach once again.

By five am the pair had finally stopped being sick and were lying in bed feeling very sorry for themselves. They only managed a few hours' sleep each before having to check out in the morning.

The next morning the team and their partners headed to check out of the hotel. Adam and Kono stepped into the elevator hand in hand looking slightly worse for wear. The bottle of champagne they opened turned into two and a bottle of wine. Kono slumped in Adam's arms, her head pounding and her hair mirrored that of a birds nest. As the doors went to close Chin and Leilani stepped into the elevator, pale and tired as they looked curiously at Adam and Kono.

"What happened to you?" Chin asked as he picked a bit of a cork from his cousins hair.

"Errr long story, ended in alcohol." Kono replied as Adam shifted uncomfortable. "What about you two?" Kono asked as she crooked her head to the side and squinting at her cousin's complexion as though she was still drunk.

"Stomach flu" Chin and Leilani replied in unison. "Were over the worst" Chin said.

Kono stepped further into Adam. "Keep it to yourself." She muttered before closing her eyes for a minute.

The elevator then stopped at the second floor. As the doors opened Steve and Danny stood hand cuffed by the pink fluffy handcuffs, shirts unbuttoned, lip stick marks across their chests.

"You look like you had a good night!" Kono exclaimed, louder than necessary as she stumbled slightly in Adams arms.

"She's drunk" Adam mumbled.

Steve and Danny glared at each other and stepped into the elevator, the doors closing behind them.

"What happened?" Chin asked

"Hen party" Steve replied at the same time as Danny said "Steven".

Steve glared at Danny before facing the doors as they opened on the ground floor and the team stepped out, and Kono stumbled. As they headed over to check out the noticed Max.

"Hey guys what happened?" Max asked curiously.

"Alcohol" "Flu" "Hen Party" Steven"! All exclaimed together.

"I see. Well I would suggest next time to embark on a night in a hotel room; you don't consume your bodies with as much alcohol and crazy antics." Max stated with a nod of the head.

"How was your night Max?" Danny asked as he noticed a girl hovered behind Max.

"Well detective Williams, I had a rather lovely evening with Elizabeth, whom I met a few weeks ago. We shared a wonderful meal, then had a pleasant night together, not that I will give you any details, and we even got some free drinks from a group of girls at a hen party." Max said as he grinned at the others who glared enviously.

"You stole our night!" Kono cried before Chin hit her and Adam covered her mouth and told her not to shout.

"I don't understand officer Kalakaua?"Max questioned.

The team stared at Max and his date before leaving and going their separate ways.

The following week the governor entered HQ.

"So guys how were your weekends in the hotel?" He asked

The team looked at each other before replying in unison.

"Great!" They exclaimed, deciding never to mention the previous weekend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry haven't updated in a while, blame uni! i've combined to guys. **

**Fear**

**HQ**

Kono Kalakaua didn't fear much, she was a badass cop and held a gun, and people around her should fear her! If she had to name three things she feared, it would be losing her mum, losing Chin and losing Adam. But after finding out last week the biggest news of her life, she feared what he would say. She feared how this news would affect her life, their life.

"Kono you okay?" Chin asked as he stood waving his hands in front of her face.

"Oh yeah, I'm good." Kono replied hastily as she gathered her papers to file them away.

"Steve and Danny have left already; did you need a ride home?" Chin asked as he tilted his head trying to gage what was wrong with his cousin.

"Ahh yeah cuz that would be great, thanks" Kono said as she rushed out behind Chin.

**Adam's**

"Hey baby" Adam said as Kono leaned in to kiss him.

"Hi" Kono said quickly, too quickly and Adam immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's up sweetheart, tough day at work?" Adam asked as Kono leaned into his arms as they sat on the couch.

"Why is everyone asking if I'm alright today?" Kono asked slightly exasperated.

"You seem tense and stress that's all." Adam said softly

"Well I'm fine" Kono practically snapped.

"Okay just checking" Adam mumbled as he tried to concentrate on the TV, not wanting to get in a silly argument. Kono had been snappy all week come to think of it.

Kono sighed knowing she had been bitchy all week. "Sorry" she mumbled quietly as she buried her head in Adam's neck.

Adam kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer to allow her to snuggle up. "Have you eaten baby?" Adam said noticing the way Kono almost tensed.

"Erm yeah we had a big lunch at work." Kono said. "Hey I'm going to grab a shower quick." Kono said as she jumped up abruptly.

"Want some company?" Adam asked with an adorable grin.

"Not tonight" Kono said before wandering into the bathroom.

As Kono stood in the bathroom, she looked into the mirror at herself. She sighed as she imagined what would change.

**Following morning**

Adam woke to the sound of Kono vomiting in the bathroom. He pushed back the covers and darted into the adjoining bathroom seeing Kono hunched over the toilet. Adam knelt down beside her, holding her hair back as she continued to empty her stomach.

"Baby are you okay? Adam asked with concern as he slowly rubbed circle on her back. He noticed Kono tense once again when he spoke.

"Hmmmm" Kono mumbled before another round of sickness attacked her.

When Kono had finally stopped vomiting Adam wiped her mouth with some tissue before pulling her back into his arms.

"You going to tell me what's going on with you baby?" Adam asked seriously, noticing the slight flinch once again. "And why do you keep flinching when I speak, I'm starting to think you're not comfortable when I hold you or something" Adam said worriedly.

Kono turned to face Adam, realising how worried he was and hating that she put certain thoughts of worry in his mind. "I don't mean to tense, it's just that word." Kono mumbled

"What word baby?" Adam asked

"That word…Baby" Kono whispered

"Baby? Why?" Adam asked, slightly confused.

"I need to tell you something Adam" Kono mumbled

Adam nodded his head before taking Kono's hand and sitting them both on the bed.

"What is it?" Adam questioned as he grew more concerned.

Kono swallowed hard, petrified at what Adam was going to say. "I ermm… I'm, I'm, pregnant." Kono whispered quietly. If Adam wasn't so close he wouldn't have heard her.

"Oh" Adam said simply as he looked blankly at Kono before moving away from her and looking out the window, his back to Kono.

Kono sat shocked, having not expected Adam to only say 'oh'. Yeah she didn't think he would be happy, she even thought he may hate her for some reason, but she expected more than 'oh'.

"You sure?" Adam asked in a state of shock.

Kono just nodded her head dejectedly as tears stung her eyes.

Adam nodded his head as though to confirm what Kono said. He then headed for the bathroom. "I'll be a sec." He said before closing the door behind him.

Kono didn't know what to do. She had hoped Adam would be mad, she needed someone to support her and clearly Adam wasn't. Kono stood up suddenly before leaving the house. She didn't even grab her phone or car keys, instead she just walked.

Adam re-emerged from the bathroom to find Kono was gone. He immediately began to panic, knowing he had not handled the news well. He was in shock, good shock but shock none the less. He was petrified and excited all at the same time. He picked up his phone and dialled Kono's number, before realising she left her phone behind. He then went to the drive and saw her car still parked. Adam ran a hand over his face as he grabbed his phone and car keys and headed out to find Kono.

**The Beach**

Adam had avoided phoning anyone to ask if they knew where Kono was as he didn't want to worry anyone, but he hadn't spotted her anywhere and was beginning to grasp at straws. Just as he was about to call Chin he saw Kono seated in the corner of her favourite beach. As Adam jumped out the car and approached he noticed Kono's shoulders shaking and he knew instantly she was crying.

"Kono" Adam said sadly knowing he was the cause of the tears.

Kono didn't respond so he sat down next to her to which Kono moved away before looking at Adam with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry Adam, I know I'm the bitch who won't commit to marrying you because I'm scared, and I know I won't give you a definitive answer. *Hiccup* I know I get grumpy and pissed at you sometimes for no reason, *hiccup* and I know I've been a horrible bitch of late. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the minute I found out I was pregnant I know it was out of order but I feared to tell you. I was so scared when I missed my period, *hiccup* and then you were away on work at the weekend and I had to take the test on my own and then when it said I was pregnant all I could think was Adam's going to hate me because I know when I must have fell pregnant *hiccup* it was when we had been out with the team and we had a drink then we got home and we were making out then things got heated but I forgot to buy more condoms even though I said I would get them, *hiccup* then because I was a horny bitch I told you one time would be fine, nothing would happen and I didn't think about consequences *hiccup* and now I'm pregnant and your pissed and angry and I get it I would be if I were you. I'm the long term girlfriend who won't marry you even though I so badly want to be your wife *hiccup* but then I get myself pregnant and expect your support but I won't commit to marriage! *hiccup* I know I'm a bitch Adam and I'm soo sorry and I get that you probably want nothing to do with me or the baby but I'm so scared!" Kono cried as she broke down.

Adam felt tears sting his own eyes as he saw Kono blame herself. Adam moved closer, wrapping Kono tightly in his arms and kissing her wherever he could. "Kono sweetheart, I'm the one who's sorry, I should never have reacted how I did. I was an idiot Kono. "Adam said as he forced Kono to look at him. "I love you Kono, and I am so excited that we are going to have a baby together!" Adam exclaimed. "I was just shocked when you told me, I didn't expect it at all, and for the record I was more than up for unprotected sex that night, we both have to take responsibility. Also I don't care if you're not ready for marriage Kono, we don't have to be married to have a baby, and I promise you I am not leaving you. We are having a baby together Kono!" Adam exclaimed as he kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Were in this together right?" Kono asked needing the reassurance.

"Me and you and our baby" Adam said as he placed a hand to Kono's stomach, kissing her once more.

**Family**

Kono and Adam were in the delivery room waiting to welcome their bundle of joy to the world. Kono was propped up on the bed with Adam holding her hand as she squeezed it with all her might. She was trying to breathe through the contractions as they came wave after wave.

"This is your fault Adam Noshimuri!" Kono exclaimed as she tried to breathe through the pain.

"Babe I thought we agreed this was a joint effort?" Adam said as he winced in pain.

"Never piss of a woman in labour Adam." Leia Kalakaua, Kono's mother, said as she chuckled at the pair.

"She right dude!" Chin said also.

Adam rolled his eyes at Chin and Leia as they sat on Kono's other side, offering whatever support they could.

"Adam I can't do this!" Kono cried "I haven't even started pushing and I can't do this!" She exclaimed comically.

"Yes you can sweetheart, just think about our baby" Adam said as he placed a kiss to her head tentatively, not want to get hit.

"Okay officer Kalakaua, I think it's time to start pushing" The OB instructed as she took her seat at the foot of the bed.

It took forty minutes of pushing before Kono was nearly there.

"Come on Kono I can see the head." The OB said, trying to encourage Kono. "Adam would you like to see?" She asked as Adam pondered the question for a second before moving to see his baby crowning.

"Oh Kono, I can see the head!" Adam exclaimed before rushing back to Kono and taking her hand.

"Would either of you like to look?" The OB asked as she looked to Leia and Chin

"NO!" Kono exclaimed. "No one else is looking at my vagina!"

Chin had paled slightly at the thought, happily declining the offer, whilst Leia just chuckled.

"One more big push Kono!" The OB encouraged

"AHHHHAHHHHHHHH!" Kono screamed before she heard the cries of her baby.

"Congratulations guys, it's a girl." The OB said as she handed the tiny baby over to Kono, laying the baby in her arms.

"Oh my god, hey baby girl." Kono said tearfully as Adam kissed her soundly before stroking his baby girls head gently.

**Three hours later.**

"So guys have you got a name?" Danny asked excitedly as he Grace and Steve had joined the room.

Kono smiled at Adam who lay next to her with his arm around her, and Kono holding the baby.

"We do indeed. Meet Maisie Malia Noshimuri, Kono said proudly.

"Kono" Chin said softly as he kissed his cousin and shook Adams hand.

"She meant so much to me Chin, she was a huge part of both our lives and hopefully her memory will continue to live on in Maisie." Kono said as a tear slipped down her face.

Maisie lay peacefully in Kono's arms, her thumb grasping Adams in a fist.

"I love our Family Kono."

"I love it too Adam."

"Kono, I know I've asked before and I know what you've said in the past, but I love you so much and I will always protect you and look after you're a Maisie forever, so Kono, will you marry me?" Adam asked as he pulled a ring out his pockets.

Kono looked shocked, not expecting the proposal at all but so happy also. "Yes! Adam yes I will marry you!" Kono exclaimed as Adam placed the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply.


End file.
